The Forgotten Tool
by OokamiMoon
Summary: I have no name, no purpose, and no memory. I am the Forgotten Tool.
1. Chapter 1

The Forgotten Tool

Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage sat in her office doing paperwork with one problem, she was taking the job she had done nothing but paperwork and trying to come up with new ways to hide her sake stash from Shizune. The former was torture, the latter was an ongoing challenge in her eyes at least. She wanted some action something to test her skills as the Hokage! Not a crisis like Nagato's attack on the village mind you, but she wanted to be able to go all out on a opponent. Sure she could tell Sakura and Shizune it's time for evasion training, but hurling massive boulders at her apprentices had gotten dull; amusing yes but dull. Tsunade had at least in her honest opinion brought her skills back up to where they should be, she wasn't in the same sorry shape she was when she and Jiraiya had fought Orochimaru. That battle would have gone very differently if they fought now, Kabuto for one would be a guest of Ibiki and the T and I Department and Orochimaru would be paste!

Tsunade sighed to herself and continued to sign, stamp, and review the never-ending stack of paperwork on her desk. Without a sound a Boar masked Anbu appeared in front of her desk in a crouch. Tsunade's expression changed from bored to serious in an instant as she uttered one word.

"Report!"

"Hokage-Sama, while on routine patrol Anbu team Epsilon encountered an unknown contact seemingly unconscious near the border with Wind Country. They attempted to render assistance, Anbu Gecko approached the unknown while the other squad members observed. Gecko made physical contact with subject when subject was not responsive to verbal communication. Subjects response was violent Anbu Gecko suffered as of yet unknown injuries. Anbu Team Epsilon has requested backup. Anbu Team Delta is moving to assist and will engage Unknown subject with caution."

"Boar what are the combat capabilities of this subject?"

"Initial reports indicate that subject is proficient in Taijutsu, other abilities or skills are unknown at this time Hokage-Sama."

Tsunade stood up from her desk an aura of authority radiating from her,

"Anbu Boar you will meet up with my Apprentices at the Northwest Gate,rendezvous with Team Epsilon and assist with any casualties they may have and escort them to the village you will leave in ten minutes dismissed!"

Boar vanished silently to complete his mission. Tsunade moved toward the door to her office, with a silent signal Anbu Team Sigma her personal guard appeared behind her all six members in a crouch awaiting her command. Putting on her green Gamble Jacket, She quickly slipped on the robes of her station.

"Team Sigma you are with me, I'm going to investigate this personally for a change."

"Hokage-Sama this is highly inadvisable it could be a trap set by Iwa or Kumo,Please reconsider."

"Ferret consider this as a show of force if you will. If this is a trap they will regret it when they lay broken at my feet. Now gather your gear and meet me at the gate, Dismissed!"

"As you wish Hokage-Sama"

Anbu Team Sigma Vanished as one. As she closed the door Tsunade hoped that maybe just maybe this is what she was the outlet she needed. She smirked to herself and vanished without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

The Forgotten Tool

Chapter 2

In the Twilight of the morning Team Delta landed silently in the cluster of tree branches next to Team Epsilon, they began to communicate silently in Anbu code.

"Team Status?"

"One Causality"

"Injury level?"

"Moderate medical attention needed. Will provide long range support."

"Location of Target?"

"100 Meters Southeast of current location. Caution is advised target is possible Taijutsu specialist, Subdue target if at all possible."

"Acknowledged, Owl is already scouting target from safe distance. Will adjust objective accordingly."

"Team Epsilon will fall back, is back up in route?"

"Backup is in route Eta unknown."

"Roger Team Epsilon falling back."

Before any members of team Epsilon could move they watched, heard, and felt as a Owls Body slammed into the middle of the tree branches they were crouched in with enough force that it obliterated the tree. Then all hell broke lose as the Target came from above.

"Badger Intercept! Target!

Team Epsilon Retrieve Owl and Retreat!"

The tree beneath Badger shattered into woodchips as Owl's body hit it, He felt sympathy for his comrade but he had his orders. In a split second he activated the four legs technique, and Tsuuga and met his target in midair. Badger poured more chakra into Tsuuga trying to gain a advantage no matter how slim. It was to no effect he canceled Tsuuga to dodge one fist then another at almost point blank range. He was blur as he used his opponent as a springboard to back flip toward the safety of a tree branch to continue his attack. Sadly Badger did not see the back kick and was launched painfully into said tree. He grunted in pain and swiftly ducked as the space where his head used to be was pierced by the target's fist. Seeing an opportunity Badger unsheathed his Tanto from his back and struck; the target with its fist still in the tree trunk caught the blade with its other hand and swung Badger like a pendulum. He flew through the trees where he landed in a clearing and skidded to a stop. Badger held his Tanto at the ready he saw the blur of the target come toward him his sliced with his blade. Badger watched as his blade hit the Target's forearm and shattered like glass. He jumped back despite his shock, just in time to watch the ground as it erupted underneath the target's foot. He dodged left as a boulder streaked passed his torso and crashed into the trees. The target then appeared in front of him already in mid swing Badger felt the air leave his lungs as the target's fist met his stomach with incredible force. Badger bounced like a skipping stone across the ground. He rolled to a stop and struggled to rise as the world swam before his eyes. He knew something or things were broken or damaged. He heard the target land then heard one word a second later.

"Get Down!"

He felt rather than saw as a fire technique roared over him toward the target, in the remaining light from the fire technique Badger saw what appeared to be a young woman his vision cleared slightly. Badger felt the familiar presences of his team members enter the battle ravaged clearing, he tried to stand but he was too weak. As he slipped into the darkness he saw his remaining team members began the assault that would end in failure.

The remaining members of Team Delta landed in the clearing around the prone form of Badger. The only sound was the crackling and snapping of the flames that were slowly engulfing the broken tree branches. Delta Squad leader Mantis surveyed the area quickly locating the target in front of a burning tree in what appeared to be a defensive position, the ground near the target was a crater from some sort of impact. Mantis was glad his team located Badger in time, Owl and now both Badger were down with injuries. It was time to bring down the hammer. He raised his gloved hand and closed his fist, the clearing became a wasteland of desolation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura, Shizune, and Anbu Boar moved toward the fire lighting up the sky as the sun slowly began its ascent. They had met Team Epsilon as they raced back toward the village with Anbu Gecko and the body of Owl. Team Epsilon didn't have much information on the Target sadly. As they neared the fire an explosion of flame, dirt and debris was seen and felt as the ground shook. Leaping from the tree's the trio landing in what used to be a clearing, it was now a battleground complete with the prone forms of Anbu Team Delta laying In various places. Shizune and Sakura immediately went to work, Sakura knelt next to a Mantis masked Anbu and began to assess his injuries. As she scanned him with a diagnostic jutsu his hand weakly grasped her wrist stopping her from continuing, a hoarse whisper was heard from the cracked mask.

"Sakura-san, Target is still in area.

Target shows abilities similar to Tsunade-sama Taijutsu inadvisable, ninjutsu of all elements so far ineffective."

Mantis tried to continue but his lungs filled with fluid, Sakura watched as he coughed and his battered body grew still. Boar was already at her side, with a stern look Sakura turned to her left .

"Boar secure the perimeter, me and Shizune will attend to the injured stay alert."

Boar nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sakura turned to Shizune who was a short distance away checking on the remaining members of Delta Squad namely Mongoose, Deer, and Peacock. They were in bad shape it seemed as Sakura moved nearer to Shizune and her injured patients.

"How are they?"

"Not good, Sakura.

Deer has a broken arm, collarbone, and multiple rib fractures. It's a miracle he doesn't have a punctured lung. Peacock has no broken bones but internal bleeding and needs to be taken to the hospital while I have him stable. Mongoose has a concussion and his right leg is broken in three places, and multiple lacerations.

In my honest opinion whoever did this is strong and dangerous in fact these injuries remind me of.."

"Tsunade-sama, right Shizune?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"Before the Squad Leader died he informed me that the target is still nearby, and that she fights like Tsunade-sama."

"Interesting, let's get these injured Anbu out of here, where is Boar?"

" Guarding the perimeter, we can't carry them without risking further injuries Shizune. I'm glad I brought Medical stasis scrolls just in case. Here, let me help you put them inside for transport to the hospital."

Minutes later Sakura, Shizune, and Boar were about to take to the trees. Shizune was in the lead already in the treetops, Boar closing following her. Sakura was in the middle of the clearing taking one last look before leaving. Satisfied that there was nothing more to glean from the clearing she turned and began to walk towards the tree's.

She heard a slight noise, she quickly turned her arms already in a cross bloc. The impact from the target's fist against her block caused the ground underneath Sakura to compress and crack into a deep crater. Sakura took a look at the target in the split second before she reacted, a Blonde woman with stared back with dark blue eyes filled with rage.

Pushing her block against the target's fist Sakura took one step, and buried her chakra enhanced fist into the Blonde's stomach. The blonde folded up like a arm chair around Sakura's fist, Sakura then with a cry of "Shannaro!" Slammed the Blonde woman who was still on her fist into the ground kicking up dust and dirt.

Sakura tried to pull her fist back but as the dust cleared she saw that the Blonde woman had somehow caught her fist, and was smirking. Sakura heard two words.

"My turn"

In an instant the Blonde woman curled up around Sakura's fist, rocked backwards and planted her feet on Sakura's chest. Sakura was launched skyward like a rocket, in mid air the Blonde appeared above her already in motion to axe kick Sakura toward the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shizune could only watch as Sakura was defenseless in midair and prepared herself to catch Sakura before she crashed into the scarred ground below.

Seven blurs sped by Shizune, and Boar. One blur caught the Blonde's kick and pushed forward throwing the woman off balance, then a second blur hammer fisted the Blonde woman into the forest with enough force that a sonic boom was heard. Sakura suddenly found herself on her feet as a Anbu with a Dog set her on the ground, in front of her in the Hokage's Robe's was her master Tsunade and surrounding the Hokage was Anbu Team Sigma.

"Sakura are you ok?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama, bruised but fine."

"Good, now return with Boar and Shizune to the village. I want a report on my desk tomorrow. Dismissed!"

Sakura bowed quickly and took to the treetops following Shizune and Boar.

Tsunade handed her robes to Ferret who had already landed behind her after assisting Tsunade is saving Sakura.

"Team Sigma create a perimeter around this area nothing gets in or out. I will wait for and engage the target. Personally. Now move!"

Team Sigma vanished, Tsunade cracked her knuckles and turned around.

"About time you came back, I don't take kindly to someone battering my shinobi. Now it's time for a world of hurt, please don't die quickly I need a good workout."

Hazel eyes met Dark Blue and the deadly dance began.

 **Thank you for reading, everyone please R &R. Oh A shout out to Liz for the first Review! And in the first and second there is references to a Naruto story on I will shout out on the next chap to the first three REVIEWERS who give the name of the story and the Author. **


End file.
